Innocent Betrayal: Part One
by Away To Neverland
Summary: This is continuing from Innocent Sorrow : and I have decided I am making it into 2 separate parts, like the movie Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1: Pre Wedding Day

I couldn't keep anyone waiting, had too many idea's coming to me for this :) hope you enjoy this next part of the story! Continuing from **Innocent Sorrow**.

* * *

><p>Innocent Betrayal<p>

Chapter One- Pre Wedding Day

* * *

><p><em>-Cullen Home-<em>

Alice had been busy for months getting the wedding ready, now she was speaking to Bella as Emmett and the rest were setting up seats and decorations.

Rosalie was up on the ladder, hanging up a few decorations as she stayed quiet, she was happy about the wedding, happy for her brother and for Bella, but still one thing stayed in the back of her mind. More like, one person.

Jacob, he always seemed to come back to her thoughts even when she tried not to for them. She'd hear Bella speak about him being missing and she'd try to ignore it, but she still couldn't help it. It was very hard to ignore.

"Rosalie?" She looked to the side quickly as Edward spoke up. Edward had seen her last conversation with Jacob in her mind only a few weeks after she kept trying to hide it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

"Rosalie I know your hiding something. What is it?"

"Edward its nothing alright? Leave me alone about it!" They were sitting in the living room, Rosalie was trying her hardest to keep him out of her head.

"Rose you haven't been the same since Jacob has been gone. Is that was this is about? Huh, Jacob?" As soon as she heard his name, images on how he looked at the beach came through. Her words, his expression and his words.

It all came flying back and Edward had seen it all. "Rosalie...of all things you had to do."

"It was needed Edward! I couldn't keep doing this!"

"You lied to him! To everyone!" Rosalie jumped up glaring at him as she walked. "Your still lying, I know the truth Rosalie. I know you didn't mean a damn word of it."

* * *

><p>"Rosalie?" Rosalie blinked her eyes, snapping out of it as she remembered the memory. She jumped down from the ladder and turned to him. "What?"<p>

"If he shows up which he might you will have to speak with him." Edward spoke low and Rosalie glanced away from him. _"I don't have to do anything...he won't need or want to speak with me. He won't even have to see me." _She spoke through her thoughts, this made it easier for her instead of speaking out loud.

"Rosalie you...are so damn stubborn." Edward walked going up the steps into the house as she stood there. "Yeah...I've been told."

"No you may not! You will wear heels." Rosalie walked around the corner of the house as she looked, she saw Alice and Bella speaking about the heels Bella was supposed to wear. Rose smiled a little, she glanced down and turned, walking towards the woods.

She continued walking until she stopped smelling someone. "Who is it this time?" She called out.

She had been visited a few times by a few different wolves, asking her if she knew where Jacob had went, if he was even coming back. Every time her answer was the same, she didn't know or care.

This time it was more than one, it was all of them. "We need to talk." Sam spoke crossing his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong>

"How is she?..."

"Rose is...Rose."

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short! didn't have alot of time to write more, will update soon! Promise!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Hi Jacob

I have to apologize! I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long, I have been busy and honestly, my mood to write this faltered. But I am back now! I will try to update this as much as I can, I know some of you have been waiting for it.

I would also be happy if you shared it! Anyway, here is chapter 2 of IB.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"No you may not! You will wear heels." Rosalie walked around the corner of the house as she looked, she saw Alice and Bella speaking about the heels Bella was supposed to wear. Rose smiled a little, she glanced down and turned, walking towards the woods.

She continued walking until she stopped smelling someone. "Who is it this time?" She called out.

She had been visited a few times by a few different wolves, asking her if she knew where Jacob had went, if he was even coming back. Every time her answer was the same, she didn't know or care.

This time it was more than one, it was all of them. "We need to talk." Sam spoke crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two- Hi Jacob<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Woods-<em>

Rosalie sighed and shook her head. She was tired of talking, she was tired of having to say the same things over and over again. "No I am done talking, that is all I ever do to you mutts." Growls came around from most of the wolves, mostly Paul.

"Rosalie, please. We know he left after seeing you." Sam said in a calm, yet angered tone. He kept his arms crossed as he watched Rosalie. Rosalie glanced away from him, a sting of regret and guilt flashed through her quickly. But she pushed herself to ignore them.

"Yes he did, I will admit that. Now if you excuse me. I have to help my sister." Rosalie quickly sped off before Sam could say another word, and before she could show any of her true feelings.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day: After The Wedding<em>

Rosalie stood at the party, the wedding had gone along smoothly and sweet. It reminded her of, her and Emmett's wedding. She stood by a table as had his dance with Alice. Jasper was dancing with Esme. Every few minutes, everyone would switch, Carlisle dancing with Esme, Alice with Jasper. So everyone got a chance to talk privately.

Rosalie slipped away quietly while Emmett was distracted, she walked to have some alone time with herself but she smelt a familiar scent. She brushed off her dress at the sides and walked towards the scent, she stopped short seeing Jacob dancing with Bella. She felt a sting in her chest and shook her head, telling herself she imagined it.

* * *

><p>Jacob looked at Bella as they danced, he could smell Rosalie's scent everywhere and it only made him feel in more pain than he was. "How have you been Bella?.." He took as deep enough breaths as he could. Bella looked up at him, sighing a little. "I've been alright, worrying about you along with everything else."<p>

Jacob nodded and he sighed. "I am sorry Bella but I couldn't take staying here anymore I-" He stopped himself short and just started thinking. He wanted to know how Rosalie was, he couldn't stand not knowing, yet he didn't want to know anything involving Emmett with her. Bella slowed to a stop with Jacob and kept her arms around his neck.

Jacob Finally asked the question he had been thinking, he almost whispered while speaking, "How is she?..."

"Rose is...Rose." Bella said honestly, another sting of pain hit Jacob, he knew how Rose could be. Edward walked back to them and cleared his throat. "Bella...we should get back to the party...Jacob you should stay here, Emmett needs a dance with his new sister-in-law."

Jacob sighed once again, he removed his arms from Bella and stepped back away from her. Bella looked confused at first, Edward took her hand and walked with her towards the party again. "Edward, why?..." She whispered to him.

Edward shook his head and kept a hold of her hand. "She's there."

* * *

><p>Rosalie watched as Edward walked away with Bella, she wanted to leave to go back to Emmett but she stopped herself. She walked out from where she was standing and walked closer to Jacob. "Jacob..."<p>

Jacob spun around, he stared at Rosalie unblinking for what felt like hours, even though it was just seconds. "R-Rosalie.." He stuttered. He walked in quick steps to her and stopped himself short, he wanted to hug her close but he knew how she felt. He forced himself to keep his arms at his sides.

"Hi Jacob...we should talk..." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong>

"Thank you..I need this Rosalie.." Jacob breathed out, holding her hands in his like they were a life line. "I know you do, Jacob."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll work on the next one soon! I promise! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: It Was 1933

**Previously:**

Rosalie watched as Edward walked away with Bella, she wanted to leave to go back to Emmett but she stopped herself. She walked out from where she was standing and walked closer to Jacob. "Jacob..."

Jacob spun around, he stared at Rosalie unblinking for what felt like hours, even though it was just seconds. "R-Rosalie.." He stuttered. He walked in quick steps to her and stopped himself short, he wanted to hug her close but he knew how she felt. He forced himself to keep his arms at his sides.

"Hi Jacob...we should talk..." She whispered

* * *

><p>Chapter Three-It Was 1933<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Behind House-<em>

"We should?" Jacob continued staring at Rosalie. It surprised him that she was near him let alone _talking _to him. Rosalie simply nodded and walked forward, grabbing both of his hands. He felt a jolt in his body and couldn't stop himself but pulling her closer by her hands. "Yes, we should..." Rosalie noticed how his grip tightened on her hands, she suddenly felt more guilty about everything she had said to him before.

"We can speak privately away from the house Jacob.." Rosalie spoke softly to him, trying not to sound cold or mean. Finally she saw Jacob nod and take in a breath, never once letting go of her. "Thank you..I need this Rosalie.." Jacob breathed out, holding her hands in his like they were a life line. "I know you do, Jacob."

Rosalie let go of one of his hands and continued holding the other as she walked away from the house with him. Jacob eagerly followed, he was looking forward to talking with her. She continued walking, glancing down to make sure her dress didn't snag on anything. Jacob made himself be careful to not step on her dress as it followed behind her.

Finally, when Rosalie couldn't hear anyone from the wedding she stopped. She took a seat on a log and crossed her legs. Jacob took a seat quickly next to her. Rosalie put her elbow on her knee, using her free hand to rub her forehead. "Jacob...of all things I have regretted in my life its been being a vampire and hurting you."

She didn't look at him as she spoke, but he looked at her curiously. She regretted being a vampire? This was new to him, he thought most vampires wouldn't think that way.

"Why..would you regret being a vampire?" He asked. This made her glance at him, it also made her body stiffen. "Being a vampire isn't the most normal or perfect thing, Jacob. There are things I want that...I will never get."

"But you should have everything you want.." Jacob brought her hand up to his mouth and just rested it against his lips. The action made Rosalie look down and shake her head. "Vampires can never have children, Jacob..." Jacob paused and watched Rosalie. He frowned, he was never thinking about that, children.

He never thought that far ahead, those thoughts never crossed his mind before and especially now after he imprinted on Rosalie. But, he could understand from her view. "Rosalie...why were you turned?"

Rosalie closed her eyes at the question. Blurry images of Royce appeared in her head, she wasn't ever planning on telling Jacob. It had never been his business to know. But she was thinking now, he was very curious and it was obvious how much he wanted to know. She just nodded to herself, this was different, it _was_ his business now.

"...It was 1933...I used to live in Rochester, New York..where I was born.." She paused for a moment, keeping her eyes closed. Jacob held her hand but lowered it, holding it as he put his hands down in his lap. "Yes.." He said lowly, hanging onto her every word.

"I was 18, I had a perfect life..well, perfect to anyone's eyes. I was always so smug back then. My family was wealthy, my father would buy me all the pretty dresses I desired. I would get looks from men, compliments from everyone. So..it wasn't a big shock when my mother had me deliver my father's lunch to him, which caused the bank's owner's son to notice me. Royce King.." She paused again, shaking her head.

Jacob remembered her mentioning Royce before, he paid extra attention now. Edward wouldn't tell him anything and he wanted to know. "We soon were together after him sending me many Rose's and Violet's later...we also ended up being engaged. It wasn't the best relationship, it was mostly based on our physical attraction to one another."

Rosalie kept her hand to her face and sighed. She glanced at Jacob and saw he was still paying attention. He didn't rush her to finish, he let her take her time. She was silently thankful for that.

"It was a week before our wedding date, I visited a friend alone...Vera was her name. I felt so jealous of Vera, she had a cute little boy and a loving husband. I remember how I felt when I would see them, that night I saw just how...loving they were with each other. I knew then how my own relationship was, how much it lacked of true love. When I left Vera's I ended up finding Royce. He was with friends, they all had been drinking."

She looked straight thinking about how to say the rest, she noticed the silence from Jacob but wouldn't look at him. "Royce bragged, I didn't think much of it until he kept dragging me back. His friends all had their own idea's to add."

Jacob felt something snap in his head, he was suddenly understanding where this was leading, it was getting him angry and...sad. Rosalie looked down and suddenly became very interested in her dress, she started messing with it. "He was very drunk, as were they, so...when they got the same idea...I was their entertainment." She swallowed the venom pooling in her mouth and picked at her dress more. "They eventually left me there, Carlisle was in the area he smelt all the blood. He changed me."

Jacob was shaking by then, Rosalie finally looked at him and squeezed his hand. "I got my revenge on all of them, I didn't spill any of their blood. I saved Royce for last, to let him know he'd be the last to die.." Rosalie trailed off and cracked a smile, remembering as she easily slammed in through the door wearing her wedding dress with him cowering in the corner.

She explained this as she spoke to Jacob. "I was a little theatrical back then." Jacob took deep breaths until he stopped his body from shaking. "When I found Emmett, two years later. He was being attacked by a bear, I took him to Carlisle and he was changed. Emmett helped me get better throughout the years." Rosalie stood up and looked down at Jacob. "I am sorry about everything I said to you before you left, its hard for me to feel this way about both of you. I feel dependent on him. On all my family, and now you. Its hard to hurt any of you, by hurting Emmett I'd be hurting everyone in my family. I hope you can see why I said those things now...and I hope you forgive me."

Rosalie pulled her hand away from his and stepped back. "I need to get back, we can see each other again later on..."

"Rosalie..." Before Jacob could finish speaking, Rosalie was gone in the blink of an eye. He sat there thinking about everything she said and everything that had happened between them so far.

* * *

><p>Next:<p>

"I can't lie anymore Emmett, I'm sorry if you can't handle how I feel then I don't know what to tell you." Rosalie stood by the window with her arms crossed. She heard Emmett's angry breath, but refused to start with anymore fights. "Rosalie you just..."

"Just what?" She said, turning around to Emmett.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Accept What It Is

Sorry I'm not updating faster, but just a heads up, there will most likely be a break when this Part 1 is over because I'll be waiting until BD Part 2 comes out for the movie. So that is part of the reason I am delaying updates, I have the books yes, but I like using lines from the movies in certain parts of the story. I hope you all are enjoying the direction its headed, I'll probably be adding another character from the Wiki later on, she's not from the movies but she's listed in the Wiki.

A friend gave me the idea :D anyway, here's chapter four.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

She explained this as she spoke to Jacob. "I was a little theatrical back then." Jacob took deep breaths until he stopped his body from shaking. "When I found Emmett, two years later. He was being attacked by a bear, I took him to Carlisle and he was changed. Emmett helped me get better throughout the years." Rosalie stood up and looked down at Jacob. "I am sorry about everything I said to you before you left, its hard for me to feel this way about both of you. I feel dependent on him. On all my family, and now you. Its hard to hurt any of you, by hurting Emmett I'd be hurting everyone in my family. I hope you can see why I said those things now...and I hope you forgive me."

Rosalie pulled her hand away from his and stepped back. "I need to get back, we can see each other again later on..."

"Rosalie..." Before Jacob could finish speaking, Rosalie was gone in the blink of an eye. He sat there thinking about everything she said and everything that had happened between them so far.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four-Accept What It Is<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Cullen Home- <em>

Rosalie made it back just as Bella and Edward changed into different clothes and had packed the car. Rosalie walked next to Carlisle and Esme, straightening her dress as Bella went around hugging her parents. Esme looked at Rosalie and smiled at her. Secretly, Esme was happy for the fact that Rosalie could change her ways about the wolves, personally Esme had no problems with them.

But on another note, Esme knew this wasn't going to end the best way. She loved both Rosalie and Emmett. She didn't want to see either of them leave or hurt. But she also knew that if it was meant to happen it would.

Rosalie glanced to Emmett who had by now smelt that she was near Jacob, he didn't glare or say anything, probably because of everyone surrounding them. Rose turned her attention back to Bella and Edward who had by now, gotten in the car. She saw Bella waving at everyone, she even waved back.

They watched as the car pulled away, the guests slowly departed until it was just Renee, Phil, and Charlie there. Rosalie said her goodbye's to them and offered the excuse she was going to head off to bed early. "Edward has always been a romantic Renee, don't worry, they will have a safe trip." Esme was speaking with Renee as Charlie, Phil, and Carlisle spoke together also.

Upstairs Rosalie could still hear them as she took off her heels. She could hear Emmett saying the same excuse to them as she used, she heard him say his goodbye's and heard him walking up the stairs.

She looked at herself in the mirror and reached up taking her hair down just as Emmett walked in, she could see his reflection in the mirror as he closed the door and removed his jacket and tossed it on the couch in their room.

"Why Rosalie?" Emmett sighed out. Rosalie took the pins out of her hair and set them on the table in front of her, she continued this silently, staying deep in thought. She saw Emmett watching her as her hair fell down. She was tired of everything, tired of lying, tired of secrets. Tired of Emmett's jealousy.

She walked to the window and looked out as she crossed her arms. She took in a deep breath and sighed, finally speaking but in a low, soft tone. "I can't help it Emmett...I care about Jacob...a lot." She heard the low growl come from Emmett and sighed.

"You change your mind about him so much Rose. What was everything before?" Emmett's yell was in a hushed tone, but held every angered emotion he could ever have.

"I can't lie anymore Emmett, I'm sorry if you can't handle how I feel then I don't know what to tell you." Rosalie stood by the window with her arms crossed. She heard Emmett's angry breath, but refused to start with anymore fights. "Rosalie you just..."

"Just what?" She said, turning around to Emmett. "Just that I haven't had anyone else to feel this way for? Or that you can't understand this? Emmett I know, trust me I know how angry this makes you. I know when I kissed him you probably wanted to hurt him or worse but this isn't our fault, this isn't _his_ fault. He can't control his imprinting. Just like I can't control if I'm falling in love with him."

Rosalie went silent for a few minutes, as Emmett was also. She had no idea what to say, she was happy that Edward and Bella were gone. She knew how much Edward was hearing from everyone's thoughts even up to the wedding and before he left with Bella. She was thankful he'd get a break from it.

"This...this is not something that is easy for me Rosalie...your my wife..._mine. _I just can't lose you to a dog..."

Rosalie shook her head and looked at Emmett. "His name is _Jacob._" Rosalie wrapped her arms around herself and glanced down. "Emmett...I'm sorry...you just have to accept what it is."

"Because you've given me no choice!" Emmett yelled out. Rosalie watched him for a moment until finally, he just left the room, yanking the door closed behind him. Rosalie turned away and looked out of the window, unable to stop from frowning.

* * *

><p><em>-La Push- Cliffs-<em>

_"Wow man..." _Paul could see the whole conversation in Jacob's head that happened with him and Rosalie. Jacob, Paul, and Seth were at the cliffs. Jacob was laying near the edge with his head on his paws. _"Tell me about it...its hard to imagine her being hurt." _

_"I know it is." _Paul said understanding. He had just recently imprinted on Jacob's sister. He saw her before the wedding, instantly he understood now how Jacob and Sam felt in regards to being so protective over their imprints. Quietly, Jacob hated the term of referring to who you love as your "imprint".

Rosalie was so much more than just an "imprint" to him. He knew how he felt, he loved her. He was honest with himself, he wouldn't have been able to be this close to her without realizing how important she was, by seeing past that she was a vampire. The imprint helped him see that.

But the rest, was all him. How he felt around her, the nervous feelings, the enjoying her company. That wasn't just because of a supposed "rare" thing amongst wolves. He enjoyed all the time he spent with Rosalie, even though she was married he could tell he made her feel the same.

If he hadn't, he doubted she'd open up and tell him about Royce.

Jacob shifted to get more comfortable as he looked down at the water. He heard Paul and Seth's sigh in his head but didn't look towards them. _"I'll admit that I was wrong Jacob. She's not just a leech." _This though did make Jacob turn his head to Paul who was sitting up next to him. _"Thank you."_

This time it was Jacob to sigh, he laid his head back down and started thinking again. Sam was still not happy about the whole situation, he didn't want any vampire having any reason to step onto La Push. Jacob was thankful that there was nothing happening that would make Rosalie leave, or them force her or her family to leave.

Not that Jacob would listen to Sam even if he tried to make him, that would be crossing the line, and he'd never give into it.

* * *

><p><em>-Cullen Home- <em>

Emmett was in the garage working on his jeep. He was still furious, though everything Rosalie said he couldn't push out of his head. Alice had heard all of it, the feelings in the house were effecting Jasper enough that he went out hunting with Carlisle after Renee, Phil, and Charlie left, just to get a break.

Alice stayed behind though, she walked to the garage and closed the door behind her. Esme and Rosalie were still in the house, but silent.

"Emmett, you can't be so angry at Rosalie."

Emmett almost broke something in the engine of his jeep at Alice's words. "Don't...tell me not to be angry. I'm losing my wife to a mutt." He took in a breath, even if he didn't need it, and continued working.

"Emmett you don't know if you are losing her.."

"Look at her future Alice. See her at all?" Emmett's jaw locked as he bit down on nothing in his mouth. He started grinding his teeth back and forth, just glaring down at the jeeps engine.

"...No..." Alice whispered and frowned. She didn't want to lose her family, but it felt that way right now. Everything felt like it was going to fall apart, and Alice couldn't see anything to help it. "I have two things I can do, accept it, or fight for her."

"And what will you do?" Alice tilted her head and watched Emmett. "I'm not going to roll over right away Alice. I refuse."

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong>

"She is _my_ wife. Not yours. She'll never be yours." Emmett growled standing across from Jacob. They were at the La Push treaty line, neither crossed but stood in front of each other, on each side of the invisible line.

"You don't know that, and you can't choose for her."

* * *

><p>Alright for my personal notes! I hope you didn't mind that I used what Edward and Bella said in Breaking Dawn for Emmett and Rosalie, I thought it fit here and helped with how they were feeling.<p>

Anyway, I'll update as quickly as I can I have 2 weeks of Bella and Edward's honeymoon while they are away to work with unsaid things about the rest of the family which I will work in better. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews. :)


	5. Chapter 5: She Loves Me Not

Well, I am sorry about not updating daily! But I hope this chapter being longer can make up for it! Please remember to leave a review! If I don't get reviews I don't know how many reads and I don't know how fast I should update (sometimes!) so please leave me reviews! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

Emmett almost broke something in the engine of his jeep at Alice's words. "Don't...tell me not to be angry. I'm losing my wife to a mutt." He took in a breath, even if he didn't need it, and continued working.

"Emmett you don't know if you are losing her.."

"Look at her future Alice. See her at all?" Emmett's jaw locked as he bit down on nothing in his mouth. He started grinding his teeth back and forth, just glaring down at the jeeps engine.

"...No..." Alice whispered and frowned. She didn't want to lose her family, but it felt that way right now. Everything felt like it was going to fall apart, and Alice couldn't see anything to help it. "I have two things I can do, accept it, or fight for her."

"And what will you do?" Alice tilted her head and watched Emmett. "I'm not going to roll over right away Alice. I refuse."

* * *

><p>Chapter Five-She Loves Me Not<p>

* * *

><p><em>-La Push- Beach-<em>

Jacob, Seth, Leah and Embry were sitting at the beach together while the rest of the pack, Sam, Paul and Quil were over away from them. Paul was sitting with Rachel while Sam was being lovey with Emily. Quil was at the water with Claire.

Jacob had always grown annoyed with the love "triangle" of Sam, Leah, and Emily. But now he understood, he never understood how much pain she was in and how much she could hold onto the anger and sadness. But now he could. Imprinting on Rosalie opened his mind up to that, it made him think about all the times he saw her with Emmett, or saw her wedding ring on her finger.

Nothing was ever easy to just turn your face away from it, and he didn't even have to see memories or hear words repeated like Leah had to each time she phased. Last time they were phased, was that morning.

Each one of them was phased and could see a memory Sam thought of. Sam didn't mean it directly at Leah but he remembered kissing Emily goodbye and telling her he loved her. It hit Leah hard, making her phase back to human.

But yet it also pissed Jacob off. He was getting annoyed with Sam, he knew that Sam knew how much everything effected Leah but he'd still make her phase if he thought she needed to. Jacob looked at Leah who kept glancing at Sam and her cousin. He hadn't seen Leah smile in a long time, it made him go in deep thought.

He didn't want to end up like Leah, he didn't want his situation being anything like hers in the future, not like it was now. "Leah staring isn't nice." Jacob snapped out of his thoughts at Embry's voice. He glanced to Embry then looked at Leah. Leah was now looking down at the sand, sighing very low.

"I wish I could imprint..." She said mostly in a mumble. But even though it was a mumble, everyone could hear it. Just like they could hear the conversations from Sam, Emily, Paul and Rachel.

"They're not even themselves." Embry said, taking a seat on the ground. Jacob and Leah exchanged a quick glance before looking at Embry. "You know they are. Any other way I'd agree with you Embry but I understand it now."

Jacob sighed and rubbed his forehead. He spoke the truth, any other way he would have agreed, but never would he now. Imprinting was too important to him, especially who he did it on. "I need to get going its my turn to patrol."

"I'll help you Jacob." Leah said standing up quickly. Jacob shook his head and stood up. "Leah I don't need-"

"Please..." Leah cut Jacob's sentence off knowing what he'd say, Jacob looked at her and saw her pleading look. She glanced at Seth and Embry who were looking at the water. Embry paying more attention to it then Seth.

"Fine.." Jacob walked away with Leah then, seeing her relieved expression. They walked until they were far enough from the beach to not hear the others, Leah stopped and sighed out then took a deep and long breath.

"Thank you Jacob. I couldn't stay there any longer." Leah lowly spoke. Jacob stopped walking a ways in front of her, he made fists at his sides and turned around to face her. "Leah I understand what you are going through, trust me I do. But this doesn't change the fact all the hell you have put me through about who I imprinted on. Not that I could help it." He spoke honestly now looking at Leah.

"Oh Jacob you idiot do you really think I give a damn _now_? You have a break from who you loved before. You can move on to at least fight for your imprint but I can't do anything. I am stuck in this non existent love triangle with my ex boyfriend and my cousin. So forgive me if I hold a grudge against imprinting, its taken people I've cared about and made me hurt over them. Its made me hate being what I am even more, my father is dead over a bloodsucker, so of course, I'll be holding another grudge on _what_ you imprinted on."

Jacob stood silent, letting Leah vent no matter how much he wanted to tell her to stop. He watched her walk closer to him, yet he still stood still and silent. "Jacob, I'd give anything to imprint on someone, anyone. Even a vampire...it is better than being in this hell." Leah fell silent for a few moments and shook her head.

"I'll patrol on the east side." Leah quickly turned and ran, phasing before Jacob could say anything to her. He watched her run off at her full speed, he knew this wasn't the end of her talk about this. All of the drama with Leah, Sam, and Emily was tiring. Though, this wasn't no different with Jacob, Rosalie, and Emmett. It was sort of like a 'she loves me, she loves me not' sort of game.

Jacob finally turned around and walked after standing there in thought for a few seconds. He decided to start his patrol near the treaty line first, then make his way back, but he stopped close to it. Right when he was about to phase, he stopped, smelling someone.

"Emmett." Jacob walked past a few trees stopping at once. Emmett stood on "his" land, as Jacob stayed right where he was. Of course he could still step forward if he wanted, but only when Rosalie met him, but other than that he couldn't. "What do you want?" Jacob couldn't help but sound annoyed, he could only guess this was headed to the ever so famous, 'what's mine is mine, stay away from it', conversation.

"To talk about Rosalie." Emmett responded, crossing his arms.

_'Bingo'_, Jacob thought.

"What about Rosalie that you need to come all this way and speak about?" Jacob crossed his own arms, he didn't bother hiding the glare that was showing fully now. No one was there to look at either of them wrong, so he didn't care. Now Emmett on the other hand, literally had a 'if looks could kill' stare going on.

His eyes were pitch black, he was keeping completely still and he wasn't blinking. Jacob secretly admitted that this did in fact creep him out, but he wasn't about to let Emmett catch onto that. He'd rather it bother Emmett, to make Emmett think he couldn't bother Jacob.

"She is _my_ wife. Not yours. She'll never be yours." Emmett growled standing across from Jacob. They were at the La Push treaty line, neither crossed but stood in front of each other, on each side of the invisible line.

"You don't know that, and you can't choose for her." Jacob just glared more. Emmett looked close to losing it. It didn't really take much to make him tick did it?

Jacob's thoughts were fast, he could see the anger all over Emmett's face like a mask. Of course, it didn't take much else to see that he was slowly becoming furious with Jacob. It was the matter or not if one of them would snap.

"You are really that afraid of losing her aren't you, Emmett? So afraid she will realize that even though she's thankful for you helping her, throughout those whole years with Royce, that she can still be happy with someone else? She's so used to being with you, we both know that. You will try to convince her I'm just a mutt who didn't care until I imprinted, you can. Doesn't mean she'll _ever_ believe it, do you want to know why?"

Jacob was just feeding him more anger, Jacob stepped forward right dead center on the "line". Not so much he was trespassing, he was just on both their lands.

"Come on Emmett don't be a spoiled sport. Ask why, I can see it on you. Your curious."

Emmett was fuming by now, he was past the point of normally pissed off, he was wanting so bad to lash out. But he refrained, though he did glance down at Jacob's feet. He did know if just one shift he'd be on their land...

"Why then Mutt?" Emmett growled out the words, he was just waiting for the opportunity now, just waiting for Jacob's stepping mistake.

"Because...I love her. And I know, even though she doesn't admit or say it, she loves me too." Jacob uncrossed his arms and shifted on his feet a bit, the action he did wasn't anything special to him, but it was to Emmett.

With a quick glance down, Emmett clearly saw Jacob mostly on their land. Reaching out in fast speeds, Emmett grabbed Jacob by the arm and threw him.

Of course, Jacob had the option to phase, he'd phased in the air before. But he decided against it, not unless he absolutely needed to, he wasn't about to be the bad guy to Rosalie. Even as much as he'd get talked about to later by the rest of the pack.

Emmett was in front of him in a moment and grabbed him by the throat. "You think she'll choose you? What the hell do you have to offer her?"

Jacob could hear something by now, he could hear every step, every breath. "Well, what mutt?" Emmett yelled.

"Life." Jacob answered. This made Emmett raise his arm to hit Jacob, only to be thrown into a tree making it smash to pieces.

* * *

><p><em>-Cullen House- Moments Before-<em>

Rosalie stood outside on the steps nervously. She didn't get why she was nervous, but she just was. She did know though that Emmett wasn't around, she knew that if he went hunting Jasper would have went with him, instead Jasper was at the house. "Alice?" Rosalie called to Alice who was carrying shopping bags into the house.

"Yeah?" Alice smiled at Rosalie, but the smile faded as she saw the look of worry come on Rosalie's face. "What is it?"

"I can't find Emmett anywhere...I'm starting to worry he's going to do something stupid." Rosalie spoke honestly this time, she was afraid he'd try to hurt Jacob. She wouldn't have them fighting each other, even if they started it she'd finish it.

"Rosalie I'm sure he's-" Alice stopped speaking at once, she dropped the bags she was holding and Rosalie could tell she was seeing something. "Alice?"

"I...Emmett just disappeared. I swear I didn't notice that earlier if he was gone I-"

"Oh Alice...damn him." Rosalie was running by the time she finished saying 'him'. She ran at her full speed, she may not be able to _see_ where Emmett was but she could still smell his scent and follow it.

She didn't have to be a tracker to follow him anywhere. She could smell both his and Jacob's sent now, she stopped hearing the conversation that was happening between Emmett and Jacob, only she could see that Emmett had his hand on Jacob's throat.

"You think she'll choose you? What the hell do you have to offer her?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, she stepped forward breathing out a low, angered breath. "Well, what mutt?" Emmett yelled.

"Life." She heard Jacob answered. To this, she saw Emmett raise his arm to hit Jacob in the face, only, Rosalie wouldn't have that. She rushed forward, grabbing the arm Emmett had raised and threw him into a nearby tree. Emmett hit straight into it and out of the other side.

Pieces of the tree flew in every direction, Rosalie stood sending a glare to Emmett who was getting himself up. Emmett shook his head and looked to see who threw him, when he saw Rosalie he stopped moving.

He hadn't noticed her when she was getting closer, he hadn't been letting himself notice anything but Jacob's answer. "Rosalie..."

"Don't...you dare...talk to me right now." Rosalie snapped quickly at Emmett and turned to Jacob, helping him up. Jacob was silent this whole time, he secretly enjoyed seeing Emmett flying through the tree.

The old joke of "the fairy flew!" came to his mind. He was happy that he controlled his face emotion, though he knew that memory would stay with him forever.

"I am so sorry.." Rosalie looked at Jacob's neck then his face. She was frowning and actually looked...sad.

"Don't worry about it Rosie...I'm not." Jacob could easily pretend no one was around when he was talking to Rosalie, he blocked out everyone but her, his full focus was where it needed to be...well, in his mind it was.

Blinking his eyes now, Jacob realized that their was growling coming from the side of him. He looked over and saw Emmett less than five feet from him and Rosalie. "Emmett, knock it off, your not a house pet. Jacob, please let your pack know the rest of the family had _nothing _to do with this and _I _am going to deal with Emmett myself."

Rosalie walked over and grabbed Emmett's wrist avoiding his hand and walked away, she would have been dragging him if not for the fact he was walking, no, following her. Jacob watched them go, then looked around looking at all the damage. "Well, this is going to be hard for me."

* * *

><p><em>-Cullen Home-<em>

"I cannot believe you Emmett! After everything you pull a stunt like this! Don't you ever think what if his pack's alpha turned around and wanted to attack us over that?" Rosalie and Emmett were back at the house by now, in the living room, fighting.

Jasper sat with Alice in the kitchen taking in deep, unnecessary breaths. The emotions were hitting him like a train right now, Alice held his hand gently and shook her head. Jasper now was sending out waves of calm, the yelling was bad enough of everyone's ears in the house, maybe calming would help.

Rosalie stopped yelling and rubbed her forehead. Emmett said nothing but stood by the window with his arms crossed. "Emmett, son, she's right. I know you have a grudge against Jacob but fighting will do nothing but make it harder on you and all of us."

"Wait...did you...did you just say harder on me? Carlisle, its obvious I've lost my wife. To a dog of all people, its already hard enough on me. What's one more thing?" Emmett spoke through his teeth, speaking low and harsh.

Rosalie threw her hands up and hissed. "Enough! I'm tired of this!" She walked out of the house and into the woods quickly, this was going on far too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong>

_"To be fair Sam I stepped on their ground." _Jacob thought while sitting in the circle.

_"I think I'm liking blondie even more now." _Paul remarked with a laugh, causing a harsh growl from Sam which silenced everyone.

* * *

><p>My notes,<p>

I know it may not seem too much longer but trust me, it is Lol the last chapter was only 1,000 something words, this time I'm hitting 3,030 words :D

I promise to try and update sooner, I hope you all like where I have Leah acting and I decided to use from the movie about her father's cause of death instead of the books. More twists will be coming up!

Make sure you review! I like to wait for more readers to review before I show the next chapter! Even a 2 word review would be good! Anyway, hope you liked it! :)


	6. Chapter 6: No More

Hi again sorry I meant to upload sooner but I got distracted, its sometimes hard to try and write when your not in a writing mood, I tend to not do it that way so I can connect and get a feel with what I am writing to see how well it could effect someone {silly sounding i know!} oh and by the way! I forgot to tell you! The last chapter {chapter 5- she loves me not} for that, the song She Loves Me Not by Papa Roach gave me the title idea for it. In my opinion the chorus to that song went with that chapter but you can decide, I'm so happy your all enjoying it!

And i must say a thank you to my friend David, he gave me a really good idea by talking to me about something he wished Jacob would do. So I put that into this and i hope you like it! I promise to try and update soon! Remember to leave me comments so I know that you all are reading it!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"You think she'll choose you? What the hell do you have to offer her?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, she stepped forward breathing out a low, angered breath. "Well, what mutt?" Emmett yelled.

"Life." She heard Jacob answered. To this, she saw Emmett raise his arm to hit Jacob in the face, only, Rosalie wouldn't have that. She rushed forward, grabbing the arm Emmett had raised and threw him into a nearby tree. Emmett hit straight into it and out of the other side.

Pieces of the tree flew in every direction, Rosalie stood sending a glare to Emmett who was getting himself up. Emmett shook his head and looked to see who threw him, when he saw Rosalie he stopped moving.

He hadn't noticed her when she was getting closer, he hadn't been letting himself notice anything but Jacob's answer. "Rosalie..."

"Don't...you dare...talk to me right now." Rosalie snapped quickly at Emmett and turned to Jacob, helping him up. Jacob was silent this whole time, he secretly enjoyed seeing Emmett flying through the tree.

The old joke of "the fairy flew!" came to his mind. He was happy that he controlled his face emotion, though he knew that memory would stay with him forever.

"I am so sorry.." Rosalie looked at Jacob's neck then his face. She was frowning and actually looked...sad.

"Don't worry about it Rosie...I'm not." Jacob could easily pretend no one was around when he was talking to Rosalie, he blocked out everyone but her, his full focus was where it needed to be...well, in his mind it was.

Blinking his eyes now, Jacob realized that their was growling coming from the side of him. He looked over and saw Emmett less than five feet from him and Rosalie. "Emmett, knock it off, your not a house pet. Jacob, please let your pack know the rest of the family had _nothing _to do with this and _I _am going to deal with Emmett myself."

Rosalie walked over and grabbed Emmett's wrist avoiding his hand and walked away, she would have been dragging him if not for the fact he was walking, no, following her. Jacob watched them go, then looked around looking at all the damage. "Well, this is going to be hard for me."

* * *

><p><em>-Cullen Home-<em>

"I cannot believe you Emmett! After everything you pull a stunt like this! Don't you ever think what if his pack's alpha turned around and wanted to attack us over that?" Rosalie and Emmett were back at the house by now, in the living room, fighting.

Jasper sat with Alice in the kitchen taking in deep, unnecessary breaths. The emotions were hitting him like a train right now, Alice held his hand gently and shook her head. Jasper now was sending out waves of calm, the yelling was bad enough of everyone's ears in the house, maybe calming would help.

Rosalie stopped yelling and rubbed her forehead. Emmett said nothing but stood by the window with his arms crossed. "Emmett, son, she's right. I know you have a grudge against Jacob but fighting will do nothing but make it harder on you and all of us."

"Wait...did you...did you just say harder on me? Carlisle, its obvious I've lost my wife. To a dog of all people, its already hard enough on me. What's one more thing?" Emmett spoke through his teeth, speaking low and harsh.

Rosalie threw her hands up and hissed. "Enough! I'm tired of this!" She walked out of the house and into the woods quickly, this was going on far too long.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six-No More {Chapter Title thought of from "No More" by Three Days Grace}<p>

* * *

><p><em>-La Push- Woods-<em>

_"WHAT!"_ Sam yelled in everyone's heads. By now, Jacob had met up with the pack and phased with them, he wasn't angry at all by now. He was actually happy with how Rosalie handled everything, he didn't doubt that Sam wouldn't care how she reacted. Thoughts were racing from Leah and Seth then other thoughts between Quil and Embry.

_"To be fair Sam I stepped on their ground." _Jacob thought while sitting in the circle.

_"I think I'm liking blondie even more now." _Paul remarked with a laugh, causing a harsh growl from Sam which silenced everyone. _"Exactly. Which is what the leech was waiting for. No more...no this has gone on far enough. Jacob, your not allowed to go there any longer."_

There was silence in the whole pack, Sam didn't give a direct alpha order but it was implied that he would if he needed to, Jacob finally scoffed in his head. He got up and walked away from everyone, going into some cover where he phased to human and pulled on some clothes. "This is rich..." He said for all of them to hear.

Sam did the same as Jacob, phasing back and getting dressed and the others followed in the same action in private. Sam walked over to Jacob and sent him a deep, meaningful glare. "Jacob you know this has gone far enough. Its getting tiresome for all of us. You can settle down for phone calls, Jake."

Jacob just turned and crossed his arms, looking at Sam. He was conflicted on how much he believed what he was hearing. "Are you being serious right now? This is getting tiresome for all of you? No Sam. Its not getting tiresome for _them_ it is getting tiresome for _y_o_u. _Poor Sam has to actually do work in the pack other than staying home with his _precious_ Emily. So I didn't imprint on a La Push human my imprint and I are _tiresome._"

There was silence as Jacob shook his head and began to pace in front of them. "You are such a hypocrite Sam. You say how important an imprint it yet, you stand here now acting all high and mighty talking about how mine is tiresome. Another reason you are a hypocrite, you boss us around, especially Leah. You make her stay there and watch as you kiss her cousin, say you love her and you don't even grant her the decency to let her patrol when you are gone. Tsk, tsk...what a leader Sam." Jacob who was now angry just clapped for Sam.

Sam was glaring deeper now, he stood his ground though. "What I have Leah do is my business, she is apart of this pack so she will do what she needs to no matter what. Besides, everything about you taking a break from Forks is essential."

"No...what would be essential would you be stepping down and me taking _my_ rightful spot as the alpha. But I won't do that yet so we'll let you hold up that thrown a little longer." Jacob watched Sam step closer, he hushed his tone, Jacob didn't get why. They both knew the rest of the pack could still hear them, maybe it was Sam's force of habit?

"Jacob, I don't care right now if you like it or not. The leech was going to do damage if she hadn't shown up. Who knows, maybe she let him get that far ahead. What I know is she's just like the rest of them, cold as stone and dead."

This snapped something in Jacob, not enough to make him phase, but enough for him to draw back his arm, make his hand into a fist...

And punch Sam right in the jaw.

Sam's head snapped back from the force that Jacob punched him, before he recovered Jacob punched him again in the mouth. Everyone was shocked except Leah, she looked...happy with it.

"Talking about my imprint now?" Jacob grabbed Sam by the collar of his shirt and punched him again. "What about Leah whom you never wanted to hurt but purposely do so?" Another hit.

Some of the guys finally snapped back to attention and quickly went over, grabbing Jacob by the arms and pulling him away from Sam. The whole punches in total lasted less than 10 seconds. Sam's mouth was bloody, but he was healing where splits had formed from the force of Jacob's punching him.

"Get him out of here." Sam growled out. Sam controlled down his shaking and cracked his neck on both sides, Paul and Embry quickly pulled Jacob away from the area as much as Jacob resisted. "Cool it Jake! Unless you want him having an excuse to use that alpha order on you." Embry spoke quickly, Jacob stopped resisting against them almost feeling amused.

"He'd have fun trying." Jacob split himself away from Paul and Embry and walked away taking in deep breaths. It took him a while to calm himself down but, thinking back, the punches were worth getting angry over.

* * *

><p><em>-Forks- Woods-<em>

Rosalie sat alone in the woods, she was sitting in front of a tree. She hated all of this, she hated how Emmett was being but even though she hated it she understood it, she couldn't tell him to stop. He was losing his wife to another man.

This made Rosalie freeze and look down, that was the first time she ever thought that. She was thankful Edward wasn't there to hear it, she didn't want to see his pity looks on her. Mostly like the ones she looked at him with before Jacob imprinted on her.

Trying to stay away from Jacob wasn't an option. She had tried it before and it blew up in her face, she couldn't stop thinking about him and she missed him.

But hurting Emmett worse by stringing him along wasn't an option either, but she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose either of them.

Emmett made her feel safe, she was used to it with Emmett, everything was nice.

But with Jacob it was new, different, more exciting. She wasn't used to it, and she found out she was liking how much surprises Jacob would and probably could bring for her.

However it mattered, she'd need to make a choice. And she loved both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong>

"I don't know Alice! But I do know that I love Jacob."

"...Does he know then?" Alice asked quietly.

"Who? Jacob?"

"Emmett..."

* * *

><p>Please comment!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Come Undone

I'm sorry again, I keep forgetting to keep updating as fast as possible :( I will try to do it more or as much as I can. Also, my new story Inner Destruction is something that you'll probably want to read because it tells information about Nahuel's father Joham and his siblings. That will come into play later on in IB.

Thank you for the awesome reviews! It makes me so happy to read them and know how you feel about IB!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

Trying to stay away from Jacob wasn't an option. She had tried it before and it blew up in her face, she couldn't stop thinking about him and she missed him.

But hurting Emmett worse by stringing him along wasn't an option either, but she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to lose either of them.

Emmett made her feel safe, she was used to it with Emmett, everything was nice.

But with Jacob it was new, different, more exciting. She wasn't used to it, and she found out she was liking how much surprises Jacob would and probably could bring for her.

However it mattered, she'd need to make a choice. And she loved both of them.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven- Come Undone {Title thought of from "Come Undone"-My Darkest Days cover}<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Woods- <em>

Rosalie sat in the woods for quite some time. She was enjoying the alone time, she enjoyed the silence that everything brought. No it wasn't true silence, aside from the heart beats of animals around her she could hear.

Birds, deers, among other things. She could handle that, it was the constant looks and fights with Emmett that seemed to be piling up that she couldn't handle. Rose was at a point where she just needed space to think, space away from Jake and Emmett.

She liked her alone time in the woods, she thought it was nice, thought it was safe for her. She would leave to the woods even away from the house, away from Emmett and even Edward, so her thoughts would be safe.

As for now nothing was easy for her, she wasn't one to fall for any random person. She had to be able to trust them, to tell them anything and everything about herself and know about them in return.

Two weeks, two whole weeks had gone by and she had no idea what to do. She didn't know how Jacob fully felt, she was scared and very nervous. She didn't want to hurt Emmett, she loved him, but she wouldn't string him along either. She wouldn't do that to both of them, if she could help it.

Rosalie sat there for a while before she finally stood up. She heard a faint heartbeat, then smelt the scent. It was obvious who it was, but instead of walking away from it she turned around and walked towards it.

She counted the steps to distract herself, stopping when she saw Jacob. She took a few seconds to gather her thoughts before she walked closer to him. Neither said a word but hugged each other quickly.

Jacob breathed in her scent and sighed out slowly. His arms went around her waist only pulling her closer, she hugged him with her arms around his neck and for the moment, everything was peaceful.

Rosalie didn't pull away when she started speaking though, she sighed and just began whispering to Jacob. "Jake...I need time...away from everything..to think." Jacob didn't say a word as he listened to her, he heard her voice clearly and perfectly.

He made sure he didn't tighten his arms around her though, as much as he wanted to he knew she didn't need that. She sighed again before she talked once more, "Its not because of you, I need it from Emmett too. I need clear thoughts and I can't do that with you both around me. I promise to call you as soon as I get back."

"Where will you go?" He asked, sounding concerned yet, understanding at the same time. Even though he wasn't wanting her to leave he'd understand what she wanted to do.

"Maybe to the our friends in the Denali coven." Rose pulled back from the hug, slowly and stepped away from him. Jacob gave a slow nod and lowered his arms to his sides. "Jake this isn't just because of you..."

"I know Rose."

"Don't come around home, I don't want Emmett hurting you."

Jacob thought about that for a moment, he ended up just forcing a smile at her and nodded. "I promise I won't." He spoke honestly, he wouldn't lie to her or get in a fight with Emmett while she was gone.

This wasn't easy for him, but he didn't want her staying and feeling hurt or upset, or worse.

Rosalie glanced up at the sky then looked back at Jacob, she knew she'd be gone a couple weeks and this was the last time until then that she'd see him. She walked forward and lightly kissed his lips. "Be safe.." With a turn and a step forward, she ran from him and was gone.

Jacob stood there, unmoving as he watched her go. "You too..."

* * *

><p><em>-Cullen Home-<em>

"Edward, you need to bring her home now. We need to figure out what to do." Carlisle paced in his office, holding the phone tightly but not tight enough to break it as Alice watched him, worrying.

"I'll see you." Carlisle hung up the phone and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Carlisle...is this...even possible?"

"I'm afraid so Alice...we'll need to prep a room for Bella." Alice listened to Carlisle carefully and heard the door open, she stood up and walked to the doorway. "Rosalie's home."

"Go talk to her, I'll speak with the rest of the family." Carlisle was still pacing, as Alice nodded and sped to Rosalie.

By the time Alice got to Rosalie, Rosalie was up in her room looking for clothes to pack. "What are you doing?"

"You should know what I am doing Alice, at least by now." Rosalie started picking out some clothes, she tossed them on the bed. Alice actually didn't see what Rosalie had decided, between not being able to see Bella's future any longer and Rosalie's going blank, she figured Rosalie was near Jacob.

"I don't. Rose, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving Alice, for a while, I need a break from Emmett and Jacob. To be able to decide things." Rosalie grabbed some boots from her closet and threw them on the bed, on top of her recently picked out clothes. "What? No. You can't do that Rosalie. How do you think Emmett will react? What is he supposed to think? Rosalie he hardly knows anything."

"I don't know Alice." Rosalie sighed out.

"But Rose-"

"I don't know Alice! But I do know that I love Jacob."

"...Does he know then?" Alice asked quietly.

"Who? Jacob?"

"Emmett..." Rosalie stopped what she was doing and walked out of her closet. She looked at Alice and sat on the end of the bed, putting her hands in her lap. "I suspect he does...but I'm not sure."

"Oh Rose...I'm so sorry but you can't leave yet..."

Rosalie tilted her head and almost narrowed her eyes, but calmed herself first. "And why is that?"

"...Bella's pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>-La Push-<em>

Between punching Sam and learning Rosalie was leaving, his whole world has come undone since imprinting on Rosalie. But never in a horrible way, never in a way he'd regret. If anything, it became undone only so he could rebuild it better.

He didn't fight to change her mind to stay as much as he should have, he didn't think of it. Mostly, because it wasn't what _she_ needed. She needed space, from him, from Emmett, he'd give her that much at least.

Jacob made his way home but only slowly, he was in no major rush. He had too many thoughts moving around in his head, too many to sort out at this moment, he wanted to try and sleep before he started making any decisions on things.

He did know, if Sam tried ordering him to do anything against, or to, Rosalie then that would be it. It would be over and he'd become his own alpha.

He made his way into his house and to his room where, once inside, he closed the door. He looked out of his window, it was windy outside, but slowly growing dark.

He sat down on his bed then forced himself to lay down. This would be a long time to him before he saw Rosalie again.

* * *

><p><em>-Cullen Home- Garage-<em>

__Rosalie was sitting in the garage, in her car with the doors locked and her music playing low. She was having a hard time wrapping her head around it. The only words registering in her mind were, Bella pregnant.

Bella was pregnant.

Extreme jealousy was what Rosalie felt at first, jealousy and a sting of pain. Underneath those emotions, she almost could feel happy. Almost happy that her brother could have a family, almost happy that Bella could have something and possibly _not_ regret not having it later...

But again, that was almost happy.

No one came out to bother her, they were all too busy making up a room for Bella and doing research. Rosalie closed her eyes, picturing everything that had happened the last few weeks, even months.

She wanted time away but she wouldn't leave now, she would stay and help anyway she could. A ring from her cell phone made her open her eyes. She turned the music low and looked at the caller ID.

"Edward..." She sighed heavily and slowly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Rosalie.." Not Edward...Bella. "I need your help..."

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong>

"Bella I will do anything to help you." Rosalie looked straight at Bella as she frowned. This was horrible, she couldn't imagine what Bella could be feeling, or even thinking. "Rosalie I'm afraid."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm SO sorry again, for it taking so long to be posted. I will make the next chapter as soon as I see some reviews and think it up. Anyway, please review and again, <strong><em>THANK YOU<em>** for all the wonderful reviews!


	8. Chapter 8: She's Here

Well, I know you all have waited (if I still have any other readers that have kept check, lol) but I have had MAJOR writers block and I am so sorry for that!

Another thing, I saw Breaking Dawn Part 2 that gave me some AMAZING ideas!

So I am sorry to say that Part 1 of this story will end soon, for the next part to begin! But if you haven't seen BD Part 2 PLEASE DO SO! Otherwise wait to read my story of the part 2!

Otherwise there WILL be spoilers!

You are going to be warned before EVERY chapter! And it will even be in the description! So please make sure you know that! I don't want the movie ruined for you!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>  
>Rosalie was sitting in the garage, in her car with the doors locked and her music playing low. She was having a hard time wrapping her head around it. The only words registering in her mind were, Bella pregnant.<p>

Bella was pregnant.

Extreme jealousy was what Rosalie felt at first, jealousy and a sting of pain. Underneath those emotions, she almost could feel happy. Almost happy that her brother could have a family, almost happy that Bella could have something and possibly not regret not having it later...

But again, that was almost happy.

No one came out to bother her, they were all too busy making up a room for Bella and doing research. Rosalie closed her eyes, picturing everything that had happened the last few weeks, even months.

She wanted time away but she wouldn't leave now, she would stay and help anyway she could. A ring from her cell phone made her open her eyes. She turned the music low and looked at the caller ID.

"Edward..." She sighed heavily and slowly answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Rosalie.." Not Edward...Bella. "I need your help..."

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight- She's Here<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Cullen Home- Garage-<em>

"Bella...you need my help? I'm not the exact person that is best for helping anyone..." Rosalie felt confused as she sat in her car. She still felt the pain, Bella was having everything that she wanted. But now she was asking for her help, why?

"Edward...he..." Bella didn't sound like a happy mother-to-be towards Rosalie, this made Rosalie frown and feel more concerned. "He what, Bella?"

"He wants to take it out...I can't let him Rosalie I...I can't let him take him out of me. Carlisle would agree with him, if it meant my safety. If I was strong enough to fight them on it..I would without help but...Rose I need you to help me protect him...please. Your the only one I can depend on for this."

Rosalie sat there in shock, but yet she could understand. Edward would do anything for his mate, even remove the baby. Rosalie had always wanted children. She had a chance to help Bella, and help Bella and Edward's child. Rosalie knew this would be her niece or nephew's life that she could help protect, without a second thought she said, "Bella, you don't have to say anything else. I'll help you, I'll protect him or her. Nothing will happen to either of you while I am around."

She could hear the relieved sigh of Bella, it actually helped relieve Rose, to an extent. "Thank you so much Rosalie." Rosalie almost smiled, after all the times of being in envy over Bella, Rosalie was doing something some people may not expect, but then again, her family knew how much she wanted children, how much she'd give for even one.

They ended the call, which was rather quick. Rosalie sat in the car for a while longer, she was in deep thought and glanced up. She didn't care who told her otherwise, whether it be Emmett or Jacob, she would protect Bella and the baby at all costs.

Rosalie finally got out of the car, after stopping the engine. She walked inside the house, her phone in her pocket and her mind set. She couldn't leave to the Denali's any longer, but she was alright with that. She saw Carlisle speeding around in the house, collecting books in his arms and speeding back up to his office.

Rosalie shook her head, this was scary for everyone. She walked up to Carlisle's office and knocked. "Yes Rosalie?" Carlisle said without looking up from a very thick book.

"Carlisle, I know you think that Bella could be in danger, I can see it on your face. But I want you to know that...I won't let you do anything that isn't _her_ choice. I can't see that happen to her, or to a baby."

This made Carlisle finally stop reading mid-sentence, and look at Rosalie. He didn't have the heart to fight her on her sentence, in fact he wasn't one to fight anyone hardly. He knew things about her that he'd never say anything against, in fear of hurting her feelings.

He nodded to her. "I wouldn't ask anything else of you, thank you Rosalie..." He looked back to the book in a deep thought, he had no idea of what to do but to keep a watch on Bella. And not go against anyone's wishes...

As much as he possibly could...

* * *

><p><em>-La Push- <em>

If sleep was what Jacob meant to do he was failing. He couldn't sleep, he was tossing and turning, his bed creaking with each turn. His thoughts were full of Rosalie, nothing could ever change that. He loved, everything that he could see and know about her.

Her eyes, her voice, her personality. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her. And this wasn't over the imprint, he could roll his eyes or curse it, but he didn't care for her just because of an imprint. No matter what Sam or anyone else would say, he knew that he loved Rosalie for her.

He just didn't know if he'd ever be able to share any of his true feelings with her. He hoped he could one day.

But for now, all he could do was have a restless night of no sleep and try to stay away from her as long as he possibly could.

* * *

><p><em>-2 Weeks Later-<em>

_-La Push- To Cullen Home-_

Jacob felt he was climbing up the walls, he felt like he could panic. Two weeks, two whole weeks with not a word of or from Rosalie. He over heard his dad talking with Charlie, it was about Bella being sick and taken to a hospital. Jacob was worried about Bella, but it would also give him an excuse to try to see if Rosalie was alright if he stopped by the Cullens.

He ignored his father, hearing the "Jake don't." As he walked out of the door, but he couldn't help it. He was on his bike, and driving before he could think clearly. But then it began to sink in, Bella wasn't probably sick, she was either dead or a vampire by now. She had to be.

He got to the Cullens in less than 15 minutes and jumped off his bike, running up the steps and knocking on the door. To his disappointment, it was Carlisle that answered the door. "Give it to me straight." Jacob said walking inside, about to say something else about Bella, but hearing talking from upstairs.

"She's here?"

"She has been..." Carlisle said to Jacob's response, something about Carlisle seemed different to Jacob, it seemed off. But Jacob ignored it and ran upstairs before Carlisle could stop him. Once upstairs, he saw the whole family. Edward was off in the corner, the rest were spread out.

"I'm sorry Bella he rushed up here." Carlisle said as he followed Jacob into the room and made his way to Esme's side. Esme was frowning which was odd for her, even Jacob noticed that.

"Its okay.." Jacob glanced around the room and then finally could see, he saw Rosalie first. His heart seemed to race faster, which he was sure every vampire in the room heard. He was tense before, but seemed to relax and seemed to breathe better as he saw Rosalie. Rosalie's face emotion softened for a brief second before she slowly moved aside to let Jacob see Bella. When she moved, he forced his eyes to go to Bella.

There was something strange, yet, different. She was still human, he could see and hear that. But she was sick...

"Rose can you help me up?" Rosalie was at Bella's side quickly, helping her up slowly. Jacob watched in confusion at first, but then saw what he couldn't see before when Bella was sitting on the couch with a blanket over her.

Bella reached down, pushing her shirt down to cover the rather big bulge of her stomach, this shocked Jacob so much that he was at loss for words. Until his shock slowly turned to anger...

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong>

"You did this." Jacob felt a rumble in his chest as he growled, stepping towards Edward but felt Emmett stop him by his shoulder.

"Don't Jacob." Rosalie spoke quietly, frowning to herself.

* * *

><p>Please leave me some reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Anger

I hope you like this chapter, again, when IB Part 2 is posted, don't read it unless you've seen Breaking Dawn Part 2!

Too much spoilers will be in that.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Its okay.." Jacob glanced around the room and then finally could see, he saw Rosalie first. His heart seemed to race faster, which he was sure every vampire in the room heard. He was tense before, but seemed to relax and seemed to breathe better as he saw Rosalie. Rosalie's face emotion softened for a brief second before she slowly moved aside to let Jacob see Bella. When she moved, he forced his eyes to go to Bella.

There was something strange, yet, different. She was still human, he could see and hear that. But she was sick...

"Rose can you help me up?" Rosalie was at Bella's side quickly, helping her up slowly. Jacob watched in confusion at first, but then saw what he couldn't see before when Bella was sitting on the couch with a blanket over her.

Bella reached down, pushing her shirt down to cover the rather big bulge of her stomach, this shocked Jacob so much that he was at loss for words. Until his shock slowly turned to anger...

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine- Anger<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Cullen Home- La Push- <em>

It was anger that someone could normally feel, he felt a quick shiver go down his back. He fought to try and contain his anger, but when he glanced at Edward, he lost it.

Turning his body towards Edward, he showed him a death glare. "You did this." Jacob felt a rumble in his chest as he growled, stepping towards Edward but felt Emmett stop him by his shoulder.

"Don't Jacob." Rosalie spoke quietly, frowning to herself. Jacob hadn't even noticed Emmett move forward to stop him, he saw that Edward didn't do anything to stop him from coming forward.

But Rosalie speaking to him, finally speaking to him, it made him calm down. At least calm down enough to step back.

Jacob took another step back and glared in Edward's direction, he shook his head and walked outside. Of all people to follow him, it was Edward. "I need you to talk to her..."

"Talk to her?" Jacob just turned to him surprised.

"Jacob please, she'll probably listen to you. She won't let anyone tell her what to do about this, she won't take any other suggestions." Edward looked drained of emotion, he looked desperate.

"I will. But not for you." Jacob shoved past Edward, walking back to the room where Bella was resting on the couch again. He saw only Rosalie in the room with Bella, seeing Rosalie made his chest feel tighter.

"I'd like...to speak with her..." He forced the words out, keeping them sound normal despite the short breaks between the words. Rosalie was forcing her expression to stay the same, and she didn't move.

"Its okay Rose." Bella spoke softly, Rosalie glanced at Bella and showed her a frown. "Call me if you need me." Rosalie said and slowly walked out of the room, walking past Jacob. Jacob felt her arm brush his and it caught his breath.

He stood there for a long moment before he shook his head at himself and walked Bella. He pulled a chair in front of her and sat down. He noticed Bella had her hand on her stomach, he honestly could never picture Bella this way.

"So...since when did you and Blondie become BFF's?" Jacob said, unsure of how to start a conversation other than remarking on what he saw.

"Since she knows what I want. I'm glad to see you Jacob." Bella said finally after what seemed like a minute of silence. Jacob just frowned at her. "You can't honestly go through with this."

He said to her, very strictly. This caused Bella to shake her head. "He's..." She protectively kept another hand on her stomach. "He's important, they don't understand."

"Oh its a bouncing baby boy? Sorry I didn't bring balloons." He said, though it didn't call for any laughing from Bella.

"Bella...you look sick. What if you die? What would be the entire point of it all? Him loving you, you loving him, all the danger." Jacob said as he stood up and began pacing before he turned back to Bella.

"I'm sorry Jacob." Bella said, her frown spread across her face as she looked at him. Jacob was just surprised from her, he never pictured her being like this. He slowly shook his head at her. "I can't stay Bella..I can't stay and watch this happen to you."

"Jake don't go..." Bella started to say more, but he turned away and walks out of the house. "Jake!" She yelled out after him.

He stopped at his bike and took deep breaths, he felt anger and he felt upset. He was slightly shaking, gripping the seat of his bike hard. "Jacob?"  
>Her voice made him stop, he stood up and spun around looking at Rosalie. "Rosie.." He slipped, his voice wasn't higher than a whisper because he had no idea what to say.<p>

Rosalie shook her head, walking forward to him. "Jacob, please don't try that with Bella..."

He looked at her confused and then remembered his and Bella's start of the conversation, how Rosalie was guarding her and helping her with what she wants.

"Your protecting that thing?" Jacob said before he could think of any other way to put it.

"Thing? Jacob, that is a baby. Just because its not normal doesn't mean it can help it. I won't let anyone do anything her Bella or her baby especially when she wants to keep him or her. If you can't be her friend and respect what she wants then don't come around her at all. And don't come around me, because I will turn away and fight anyone to protect her and that child." Rosalie said all in one, unneeded breath.

Jacob felt another shiver of anger run through him. "Rosalie you..."

"No Jacob! I will respect what Bella wants. I can understand how you or Edward feel, or anyone else, but this isn't your choice to make." Rosalie sent him a glare. "Stay away from her if you can't be her friend. And stay away from me." She turned away and sped into the house and back to Bella.  
>Of all things, this set Jacob off the most. He turned back to his bike, his breathing was increased and his head was hurting from how angry he was. He gripped the bike and a growl escaped, as he suddenly kicked it into the woods.<p>

He jumped towards the woods, phasing before he landed. His thoughts were all over the place, he was snapping his large mouth at the air, shoving out his paws as he ran.

_"Jake don't go..."_ He heard the echo of Bella's voice in his head, seeing the flash of her stomach across his mind.

_"Stay away from me."_ Another voice, the voice of Rosalie, mixed with seeing glare.

_"I'm sorry Jacob.."_

_"Jacob."_

It was bouncing between Bella's and Rosalie's voice inside his head, and the images of the rest of the Cullens, plus the images of Rosalie's frowns, and how sick and pale Bella looked.

Jacob jumped over some tree logs, landing on the ground.

_"JAKE!"_ He heard Seth yell, also hearing the other members of the pack.

And of course, Sam.

_"Its an abomination, it could kill us all and go for humans. We must take care of the problem before it is born."_ Sam's rough voice echoed in everyone's mind, he stood tall in his wolf form, and what he said, was not a request to anyone.

_"But... kill to Bella?..."_ Seth whined at the thought of Bella.

_"We must all take care of the problem and protect the pack and people around us. Even if it means to get rid of the rest of the Cullens." _Sam obviously wasn't thinking straight, surely he couldn't mean Rosalie too.

Jacob growled and stood straighter, there was no way he'd fight the Cullens, he knew Rosalie would fight against them, he also knew she'd die to protect Bella and the baby. _"No. I refuse."_

__Sam obviously, was going to refuse no as an answer as he walked forward to Jacob, the other wolves around him were whining and bowing down to Sam as Sam was trying to force it on everyone, to order them so they couldn't go against it. Jacob felt himself beginning to back down, it rippled through him fast and strong, but he dug his claws into the ground and growled, pushing himself up and standing at full height, looking down towards Sam.

_"No, I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the rightful alpha of this pack. I was not meant to follow you." _Jacob snapped at Sam and jumped over him, running off fast.

As he ran, he realized he could no longer hear any thoughts of Sam, or the other pack members.

He was free.

* * *

><p><strong>Next:<strong>

****"Sam won't rest until he's finished this."

"Then we'll be sure that he won't."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: How Could You?

I'm sorry for not updating sooner! But I am going to try my best and update more! I ask you to please check out my new stories:

The Collecting  
>Hannibal Lecter<br>Take Me Away: Inside the Life of Rue

I'll be updating them as well as this one more, I also have a wattpad account and the link is on my bio here, again I'm sorry and I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

_"But... kill to Bella?..."_ Seth whined at the thought of Bella.

_"We must all take care of the problem and protect the pack and people around us. Even if it means to get rid of the rest of the Cullens."_ Sam obviously wasn't thinking straight, surely he couldn't mean Rosalie too.

Jacob growled and stood straighter, there was no way he'd fight the Cullens, he knew Rosalie would fight against them, he also knew she'd die to protect Bella and the baby. _"No. I refuse."_

Sam obviously, was going to refuse no as an answer as he walked forward to Jacob, the other wolves around him were whining and bowing down to Sam as Sam was trying to force it on everyone, to order them so they couldn't go against it. Jacob felt himself beginning to back down, it rippled through him fast and strong, but he dug his claws into the ground and growled, pushing himself up and standing at full height, looking down towards Sam.

_"No, I am the grandson of Ephraim Black. I am the rightful alpha of this pack. I was not meant to follow you."_ Jacob snapped at Sam and jumped over him, running off fast.

As he ran, he realized he could no longer hear any thoughts of Sam, or the other pack members.

He was free.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten- How Could You?<p>

* * *

><p><em>-Cullen Home-<em>

Jacob was running through the forest in his human form now, he had crossed the border to Forks and was now near the Cullen's home again, his breathing was hard as he slowed down to a walk. He blamed himself quietly for Sam finding out so soon, but he knew that he eventually would.

He heard something behind him and spun around quickly. "Whoa, you sure took charge Jake." Seth grinned at him and walked forward. A scowl left Jacob and he shook his head. "No, go home Seth."

Seth came to a stop and a frown replaced the grin that he had previously before. "Are you going to order me to?..."

A sigh left Jacob as he heard Seth's question, he reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He didn't want Seth to be in the middle, he figured something was going to happen to where he'd have to fight against his 'brothers'. He didn't want Seth being in the middle of it, he also didn't want Rosalie in the middle of it but she was. "No..." Jacob turned and began walking, hearing Seth following him.

The smile returned to Seth's face as he walked forward, slipping around a few trees to keep up with Jacob. "Well, good. We can be the lone pack. The two of us trying to take everyone on."

"You're starting to get on my nerves Seth..." Jacob said as calmly as he could and continued walking up until he saw the Cullen's home, he saw Edward and thought of everything that had happened prior to him leaving the pack. "Get ready, they're coming for Bella."

* * *

><p>Edward stood there for a long moment before flashing inside, he had seen and heard from Jacob's mind that Sam wasn't going to speak about this, he wanted the thing inside Bella dead. "Carlisle..we have a problem..." Carlisle turned towards Edward and with a tilt of his head, watched him.<p>

"Aside from the certain problem at hand?" He asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice as well as concern.

"Yes. Sam is-" Before Edward could say more, Jacob walked inside to where they were, Seth trailing behind him, Seth nodded towards Edward and Edward gave a nod in return, then he looked towards Jacob. "Sam won't rest until he's finished this."

"Then we'll be sure that he won't." Edward said in a reply towards Jacob's statement. Esme walked into the room as well as the others, even Rosalie except she was by the doorway. Rosalie was curiously watching Jacob, she half wondered why he was back but wouldn't admit to anyone that she felt relieved. She didn't like snapping at him, or being cold. But she wasn't going to let herself be completely changed for how she felt about him, she still needed him to know that she wasn't going to roll over for anyone especially when it came to what she wanted to do.

"Sam wants to kill Bella and the baby." Jacob spoke clearly and noticed that Esme frowned. "He's going to strike...but I don't know when, I know it isn't safe. From now on in Sam's eyes the treaty is void."

"Not in our eyes." Esme spoke up then, she was frowning but sitting up straight with her hands in her lap. Carlisle had by now, moved to stand behind his wife, his hands were on her shoulders and Jacob watched Esme reach up and touch one of his hands. "We will do whatever we can to protect Bella." She added after a moment of silence.

Rosalie smiled a bit at that, she noticed that Jacob had glanced to her a few times and she couldn't help but look over towards Emmett. Since everything had happened with Jacob, her and Emmett had drifted more apart than usual. Emmett would barely stay in the same room with her, they hardly spoke too. Emmett was having mixed feelings about the whole thing, he loved Rosalie but at the same time he hated Jacob.

A small part of him could understand that the imprinting wasn't his choice, but the bigger part was just yelling that it meant Jacob would try to steal his wife, it gave Emmett mixed emotions from sorrow to hate, to any other emotion in between.

Rosalie herself, was conflicted still. She knew how she felt about both of them, they both though were on the same side about Bella. She quietly left the doorway and returned to Bella, seeing her sleeping. Rosalie sat down beside her and could continue to hear the conversation from the other room, but she didn't want to see any of them.

She was glad to see Bella was finally asleep, but she had a sting of jealousy. She was jealous that Bella was pregnant, that Bella was going to have what she had always wanted. But she pushed down her jealousies and knew that no matter what she'd be in the baby's life, that she'd be an Aunt and she wouldn't give that up for anything.

She heard walking behind her and looked over her shoulder, she was surprised to see Emmett. "How is she?.." He asked quietly so he would no wake up Bella.

"She's...managing..." Rosalie was speaking quietly too as she glanced at Bella.

A small sigh left Emmett, he'd been doing that a lot before he had something to say. Rosalie waited, putting her hands into her lap as she looked down at the ring she wore. "How could you?..." He asked her in an even voice.

"...I never had a choice, Bella has a choice on for everything, I won't take that from her." She said in the same tone of voice as before then went silent again.

"...That isn't what I meant Rose...how could you have feelings for him?" Emmett watched her closely while he frowned. "Did I do something wrong?" He added after a couple of seconds.

Rosalie remained silent as she collected her thoughts, that was an awful question to ask. "No Emmett..you did nothing wrong.." She trialed off quietly and sighed. She hadn't told Emmett that she had feelings for Jacob, but she figured that he either overheard her when she told Alice, or he could see it.

But it wouldn't surprise her if everyone could see it. "...I don't know how I could Emmett..."

"Yeah...me either..." Emmett added after her.

* * *

><p>Jacob walked outside and paced back and forth, he could hear Rosalie and Emmett talking but he had no idea what to do. He was going to stay as much as he could to help with Bella but then after that he didn't know what to do. He may leave, depending on if Rosalie needs him or not.<p>

He took a seat on the porch and looked out at the woods. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Next: <strong>

"I know what his plan is."

* * *

><p>I hope you can forgive me for making you wait this long for an update, but I will try to update with Chapter 11 soon! Reviews please and thank you for continuing to read my story! It means a lot to me :)<p> 


End file.
